vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanar'ri
Summary Tanar'ri is the short-hand name given to all demons by devils, their eternal rivals. Unlike devils, tanar'ri are chaotic as opposed to their lawful- they will do increasingly random evil acts just because they can. Rarely will a demon embody some single purpose. They are deceitful and will slaughter just for the taste of blood. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C to 8-A | 7-C | At least 7-A, possibly 6-C or higher | 5-C to 5-B | Low 2-C to 2-C | 2-A Civilization Type: Multiversal Civilization (Under various Lords, they control the entirety of the Abyss, a set of countless universes) Name: Tanar'ri, Demonkind Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Age: Predating the universe (Certain demonic Lords are attributed with creating the universe) Population: Countless, possibly ranging in the trillions; it is said that for every lieutenant, millions of Dretches serve under them- Dretches are what become of evil humans after death from every universe of the infinite multiverse. Territory: Spanning the countless layers of the Abyss Technology/Abilities: Very little in the way of technology; however, all demons have some form of natural Resistance, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low to Low-Godly), Magic, Summoning of other Tanar'ri (Any demon can summon allies to some degree), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Many have Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Death Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Can deafen, blind, or paralyze foes, Telekinesis, Fear Manipulation, Most have some form of Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Truesight and Darkvision (Truesight effectively negates effects from illusions, showing only what is "true"), Hellfire Manipulation, Mind Control/Mind Manipulation, Aura, Most have Spell Resistance Attack Potency: Wall level (Dretches and the like can battle lesser superhuman adventurers) | Building level to Multi-City Block level (Typical demons such as Glabrezu, Nalfeshnee, or Babau are comparable to beings of these levels to varying degrees) | Town level (Standard lieutenants take the form of a Balor and can rival the average Dragon) | At least Mountain level, possibly Island level or higher (An exceedingly powerful Nalfeshnee once created a continent-wide storm when its Obelisk broke) | Moon level to Planet level (Demonic Lords' avatars maintain powers such as covering the planet in a thick layer of darkness to using Wish, which can alter the planet on a physical level) | Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (Demonic Lords maintain total and utter control within their layer(s) of the Abyss, Lolth once separated her layer of the Abyss from the rest of the Abyss, effectively creating an independent universe) | Multiverse level+ (Orcus maintained The Last Word, a power so great it could kill gods with its existence) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to adventurers that can dodge arrows at short range) | Subsonic (Varying speeds, but generally far superior to fodder) | Subsonic | Supersonic (Faster than most opponents in the game) | Immeasurable (Controls all time and space in their dimension, so could in theory bring what is there to them) Power Source: Magical Energy Industrial Capacity: Enough to arm armies with magical equipment, though they typically rely more on physical prowess or magic rather than weaponry Military Prowess: All members are effectively military members, equating to potentially trillions of soldiers Notable Individuals: * Orcus: Demonic lord of Death and former wielder of the Last Word, a single word that could kill the gods themselves * Pale Night: Obyrith demon lord and one accredited with the creation of the universe itself. * Lolth: Demonic Lord of the Drow and among the most powerful lords. She was going to cover the earth in shadow with the Demon Weave. * Demogorgon: Prince of all Demons. * Graz'zt: Dark Lord, known for his cunning and ability to deceive. * Jubilex: Jubilex is the lord of all oozes, and uses ooze-like demons or monsters to traverse places that no other being could. * Dagon: Obyrith lord of ocean monsters and inspired by much of the Cthulhu Mythos. Weaknesses: Limited amount of summoning, often times abilities have limitations, one hit kill only works on beings far weaker than the user, good-aligned creatures may deal slight amounts of extra damage Note: Each respective demon lord maintains control over creatures that are not demons- Orcus often commands armies of undead, Dagon has many oceanic monsters under his will, and even beings such as Yeehongu or Lolth command gnolls and drow (their respective races) Key: Dretch | Typical Tanar'ri | Lieutenants | Greater Demons | Lord Avatars | Demon Lords (Home Plane) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Multiversal Civilizations Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Resistance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Death Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Evil Civilizations